Mudblood
by nonenoene
Summary: Dramione. ¿Qué haces cuando las cosas dejan de salir como esperaban? ¿Cuando alguien que te atormentó durante mucho tiempo ahora pasa a ser agradable? ¿Las personas cambian? Todo se verá.
1. Chapter 1

ATENCIÓN. Estoy re-publicando todos los capítulos. Alguien asiduo al tema ha podido leerla con el título de "Sangre Sucia". Pero habrá cambios a lo largo de los capítulos y demás.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, y no gano nada con esto. Habrá nuevos añadidos, profesores y alumnos, pero no creo que sean excesivamente desarrollados. El fanfic **transcurre** después del séptimo libro, la batalla y demás. Para mí, los "19 años después" todavía **no han pasado**. Quiero avisar, no se lo que habrá en el fanfic, pero pueden esperar de todo...

Gracias por estar aquí, y por leer.

**FIRST**

La muerte que peor sentó al trío de oro fue la de Fred. No es que no esperaran que nadie muriera en aquella peleas, demonios, era una guerra... Sino que, más bien, esperaba que fuera otro. Otro quizás no tan cercano a ellos pero, después de todo, ¿quién no lo querría?, la muerte, cuanto más lejos, mejor... Pero aquello no fue lo que los separó durante el verano. Ron, recluido en su propio mundo por el duelo, decidió internarse en La Madriguera. Ya no sentía la necesidad de acercarse a Hermione, ni siquiera de besarla. La había amado durante muchos años, quizás aquel desprecio por su sabiduría era la forma de decirle que la quería, la necesitaba. Pero ya no. Aquella muerte cambió muchas cosas. La familia Weasley estaba totalmente unida, pero a penas se sabía de ellos.

El ministerio de magia se recompuso, un nuevo ministro se encargó de recomponer todo lo que los mortífagos y sus creencias habían destrozado en tan poco tiempo. Los muggles volvieron a estar "protegidos" del mundo de la magia. Las penas endurecidas, para aquellos que se habían estado aliados con el señor oscuro, y peores, para todos aquellos que, aunque muerto, seguían tratando de imponer sus docrinas. Los juicios después de la pelea se llevaron a cabo. La mayor parte de los mortífagos que habían peleado, acabaron muertos, miles de maldiciones imperdonables que investigar. Pero también, miles de muertos que enterrar. Muchos de aquellos mortífagos que no habían entrado en la pelea final, se entregaron voluntariamente. Pero solo el nombre de una familia resonó en los juicios. Los demás habían pasado sin pena ni gloria... Pero los Malfoy siempre estaban en el punto de mira.

Hermione ya no tenía donde ir. Después de aquel hechizo que había borrado todos los recuerdos de sus padres, McGonagall le ofreció el castillo como su segunda casa. Pero alguien intervino. Un callado y algo oscuro Harry se ofreció para que viviera con él hasta que todo pudiera fluir por si solo. Ella, quizás pensando en que Harry necesitaría un hombro sobre el que llorar, aceptó. El chico sentía que parte de su vida había perdido el sentido. Ya no solo era el-niño-que-vivió, sino que ahora era el-niño-que-los-salvó-a-todos. Aquello no era más que una innecesaria carga para un niño de diecisiete años, el cual sufría más por dentro que por fuera. No, ninguno de los dos estaban heridos físicamente, pero ninguno de los dos habló en la primera semana en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. La casa, protegida bajo el hechizo _Fidelio_ que en muchas ocasiones les había salvado de miradas indiscretas, ahora era un refugio. Harry se deshizo del elfo doméstico que allí habitaba, y Hermione, a pesar de que no estar amenazados, conjuró todo tipo de hechizos de protección, a la espera de que nadie los molestara. Él la escucho llorar, como ella a él. Ambos lloraron, por separado, juntos. Ambos limpiaron la casa de hechizos que allí había dejado la familia Black. Ambos, mostraron la casa a los muggles, que actuaban como si siempre hubiera estado allí, habitada.

La luz entraba por la ventana aquel día de verano, que no parecía un verdadero día de verano, pues la luz mortecina que se filtraba bajo las nubes, anunciaba lluvia. La casa estaba limpia de polvo. Las paredes, pintadas de color blanco. No había muebles destrozados. Aquella biblioteca que había pertenecido a los Black, le había servido a Hermione como vía de escape, y a Harry como refugio para sus próximos planes. Quería ser auror, y aquel verano, se dedicó a ser todo lo bueno en pociones, como pudiera ser. Ella fue su maestro. Mientras ellos estudiaban, la casa permanecía en silencio, ya no se tenían que esconder, retiraron los hechizos de protección. Ambos se sentían cómodos, pero sabían, que volver a Hogwarts el año siguiente sería complicado. Algo, los sacó de su ensoñación, un leve picoteo en la ventana.

—Deberías hacerte con una lechuza Harry, si nos queremos comunicar con el resto, deberíamos ir poniéndonos al día...— le dijo Hermione. Harry no había sido capaz de comprar otra lechuza, la muerte de la última, protegiéndole, fue demasiado duro para él.

El muchacho tomó el animal, cogiendo así la carta que portaba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?— le preguntó a Hermione, mientras él pasaba los ojos por el papel. Se mantuvo callado, meditando. Se decía que "la defensa" de los Malfoy le había llamado a testificar. Él se lo debía, ella le había salvado la vida. Nadie en Hogwarts había matado a Draco aun sabiendo que se trataba de un mortífago. Era un chico que se había rodeado de gente que no quería, que le habían obligado a hacer cosas que no deseaba hacer... Un acusado por sus circunstancias.

—Testificar para los Malfoy— determinó él—, quizás...

—Narcissa Malfoy no te delató como vivo ante Voldemort, ¿no?— preguntó Hermione. Él le había contado ya cientos de veces aquel relato. Como ella le había preguntado si su hijo estaba seguro, y como él, con las pocas energías de su cuerpo había asentido... Como ella se había puesto en pie, y había anunciado que estaba muerto. Dándole una segunda oportunidad.

—Voy a ir— determinó Harry, mientras dejaba aquel pergamino sobre la mesa. Observó las cartas de Hogwarts que había al lado, cerrando el libro. En ellas decía que, el castillo, completamente reconstruido, abriría sus puertas para todos aquellos que habían pasado el trato de la ley. Muchos Slytherin habían sido juzgados hasta el momento, pero la mayor parte de los hijos de los "sangre puras" habían sido absueltos. Se decía que era una segunda oportunidad para ellos. El chico miró a Hermione, observando lo que habían cambiado. Ellos ya eran adultos para la comunidad mágica, y con la comunidad no mágica no tendrían problema... Su pelo, antes alborotado por unos rizos deshechos, ahora se sostenían en suaves bucles, casi se podría decir que ordenados. Un pelo castaño claro, así como los ojos. Harry no tuvo más que observarse en el espejo cercano: Unos grandes ojos verdes, ya sin gafas, así como un pelo corto y negro, desordenado, pero bastante corto. Había, días atrás, decidido ir a una peluquería muggle... y se había encontrado con que le gustaba el resultado.

Unos vaqueros oscuros y unas deportivas en los pies. Una camisa de un importante equipo de Quidditch azul oscuro.

—¿Qué ocurre Harry?— preguntó Hermione, poniéndose en pie, tomando aquel par de tazas de té que había sobre la mesa, bajando a la cocina.

—Pensaba en que ya casi somos adultos— susurró él, pero ella ya, bajando las escaleras, no había podido escucharle—, que creo que, Hermione, deberíamos ir al callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas que necesitaremos para nuestro último año— dijo el chico, gritando desde la primera planta. Hermione se asomó por las escaleras, Harry podía escuchar el ruido de los platos al ser lavados por aquel hechizo que ella solía utilizar.

—Harry, sabes que yo no tengo...— susurró ella.

—Vas a ser la próxima Premio Anual Hermione, no te preocupes, yo pagaré lo que necesites para este año... Incluso McGonagall se ofreció a que Hogwarts pagara todo lo que necesitaras este año...— le dijo él. Y ella, a sabiendas de que Harry tenía razón, simplemente aceptó.

Subió las escaleras a paso lento, debería vestirse para ir a aquel lugar. No se sentía del todo bien, dejando que sus amigos la mantuvieran pero, no le quedaba otra opción. Cuando hizo aquel hechizo, se olvidó de que no tenía nada con lo que sustentarse, y que las cosa mágicas también costaban dinero. Gringotts había sido totalmente reconstruído y, la mayoría de las tiendas que había en aquel y en los callejones colindantes, habían vuelto a abrir. Incluso Olivander. Harry necesitaba una nueva varita.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar. Muchos los observaron. Los murmullos corrían a su alrededor, pero Harry estaba contento, observando a los más pequeños, nerviosos por su primer año en Hogwarts. Su primera parada fue, sin duda, la tienda de varitas, donde Harry pudo encontrar una idéntica, que no gemela, a la suya. El hombre que hacía las varitas la había vuelto a hacer, en busca de que el chico pudiera empuñar algo familiar... Olivander casi le insistió en que no le pagara, pero Harry rehusó de toda invitación. Pagó lo que debía. Compraron todos los tomos necesarios para aquel año, algunas túnicas nuevas, y algunas distinciones más. Harry sería prefecto de Gryffindor aquel año, y Hermione sería Premio Anual, aquel encargado de hacer que los prefectos conocieran sus funciones y hacer que todo estuviera correcto...

—¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó Harry a Hermione, casi sobresaltado por la quietud de su amiga, que se había quedado parada de golpe.

—Ron está allí— susurró ella. Allí estaba la persona de la que estuvo enamorada tanto tiempo, mirándola, casi suplicante para que no se acercara. Pero Harry no comprendía aquellas miradas. Rápidamente se acercó a grandes zancadas a su amigo, y lo abrazó. Ron correspondió el abrazo. Pronto, pudo ver a Ginny, a la cual observó también más lejana. Con la cual había quedado que era mejor no mantener una relación. Vieron al resto de la familia Weasley, Molly se preocupó porque ninguno había ido a verlos... Pero casi, comprendió su situación. Sin embargo, el trío de oro ya no era más un grupo. Ahora solo eran una serie de conocidos de la misma casa, que habían pasado por una guerra juntos. ¿Que aquello unía?, sí, pero los separaba la muerte.

—¿Dónde estás viviendo, Hermione?— le preguntó Ron a la chica, ella señaló a Harry con la cabeza, mientras Molly le acariciaba el pelo.

—En Grimmauld Place, con Harry— contestó ella—, se ofreció también Minerva, para que me quedara en el castillo pero... Necesitaba pensar.

—Ahora la casa parece otra— intervino Harry al notar la tensión—, ya no tiene el hechizo _Fidelio_, todas las paredes han sido pintadas, no hay mota de polvo, ni hechizos que asusten... Todas las cosas de los Black, todas las malas que no queríamos recordar, ya no están allí— finalizó Harry.

—Me alegro, hijo, a aquel lugar le hacía falta algo así...— dijo Molly.

—Debería verla, parece una casa diferente— terminó Hermione.

Pero no se quedaron mucho más. La conversación duró poco, al final, todos se despidieron, diciendo que el día que salía el expresso, se verían. Pero Harry tenía que hacer unas cosas antes, tenía que ayudar a alguien que lo ayudó a él. No se sentía mal, seguramente, saldría en todos los periódicos al hacer pública aquella historia, pero... El deber era el deber. No era un _juramento inquebrantable_, pero casi.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Cuando se _aparecieron_ en la casa de Harry, algo les pareció raro. Una presencia más, no mala, sino conocida. Alguien había entrado en aquella casa sin su permiso. Casi, llegaron a pensar que sería mejor volver a poner todo tipo de protección, pero... No, sería una casa lo más normal que pudieran.

—Señor Potter, Señorita Granger, siento la intromisión— la seria voz femenina resonó por todo el pasillo. Procedía de la sala de estar, del recibidor. Hermione y él entraron, observando a la Señora McGonagall sentada, tomando té en una pequeña taza blanca—, espero que no les moleste que me sirviera algo de su té— finalizó ella. Dejaron todas las cosas compradas allí, en la puerta, y pasaron a la estancia.

—No se preocupe, profesora...— susurró Hermione—, ¿qué le trae por aquí?

—Dos de mis alumnos más jóvenes y prometedores se encuentran viviendo solos en una casa que podría crear suicidas con solo pisarla— determinó la antigua profesora rápidamente—, ¿qué cree usted que hago aquí?

—Ya ve que hemos... remodelado un poco esto— intervino Harry, mostrando el tono ocre de las paredes. Los sofás blancos hacían juego con las cortinas y, la pequeña alfonbra que cubría la tarima, sobre la cual también se encontraba la mesa, hacía juego con los cojines y sí, el color de las paredes.

—Ya me he paseado por la casa, joven Potter... Tengo que decir que hicieron un excelente trabajo con ella— determinó—, pero si bien venía, a parte de a ver cual era su estado, a hablarles de... Dos temas importantes: uno que concierne a la señorita Granger, y otro que le concierne a usted, Potter.

—Si lo desea, puedo dejarles tiempo, tendría que ir a colocar algunas cosas en los baúles para el este año...— susurró Hermione, Minerva, asintió. La joven, con un asentimiento, se marchó de la estancia durante unos segundos. Harry se sentó frente a la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

—Usted dirá— comenzó el chico.

—Yo también fui llamada a la defensa de los Malfoy... Quería saber si mañana asistirá al juicio, o simplemente se desentenderá de aquella carta que le llegó— dijo Minerva, directa. Harry entrecerró los ojos, observando la blanquecina piel de aquella mujer.

—Creía que las listas de testigos eran privadas— respondió Potter.

—No para la nueva directora de Hogwarts, quería saber si tendría que pensar en ir admitiendo a Draco o...— se detuvo. Minerva no quería pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle a aquel chico.

—Mi testimonio será favorable para él— susurró Harry, algo compungido.

—Espero que sepa lo que hace, señor Potter...— pronunció la profesora—, el mío también lo será.

—Entonces, pasará seguramente lo que ha pasado con los demás hijos de las casas "oscuras"— determinó Potter—, por muy mal que me caiga, no se merece el beso de dementor, por algo que no hizo...

—Si Malfoy vuelve a Hogwarts, será prefecto de su casa— le informó McGonagall—, imagino que tendrá muchos problemas por la "Traición a la sangre" de su familia, así que, esa será una forma de reinsertarle en el ciclo normal...

—No creo que él pueda convivir con los demás prefectos. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tendrán muchos problemas— susurró Harry.

—Por ello, usted estará en la misma torre con ambos prefectos. Dos chicos bastante sensatos, he de añadir, creo que usted se llevará bien con ellos Potter...— determinó. Sabía que los prefectos y el Premio Anual convivían en la misma torre. No obstante, Minerva solo había nombrado a tres.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Hermione convivirá con Malfoy un año?— susurró Harry.

—Eso es justo lo que he querido decir— determinó Minerva.

—Pero... Hermione...— tentó Harry.

—Eso es lo que hablaré con ella ahora. Es una mujer inteligente, creo que sabrá aceptar a su compañero y todas las travas que le pondrá. A demás, ella es una Gryffindor, sabe plantarle cara seguro— determinó la profesora. Harry se rascó la nuca, encogiéndose de hombros. No tardó demasiado en llegar Hermione, y el joven se puso en pie.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que prepare algo de comer, ¿se quedará con nosotros?— preguntó Harry.

—No, joven Potter, tengo más obligaciones que atender, muchas gracias...— determinó la mujer. Harry asintió, saliendo de aquella habitación—, Hermione, espero que me perdone.

—Minerva, no se preocupe— susurró ella. El trato cercano de aquella profesora le hacía parecer más su abuela o madre, que una profesora—, dígame lo que ocurre.

—Usted será el nuevo Premio Anual, premio a la excelencia académica... Premio, en el que organizará a los prefectos tanto en el expresso a Hogwarts, como dentro del castillo— dijo la profesora, algo solemne.

—Soy consciente— susurró la joven castaña.

—Como sabe, el Premio Anual y los prefectos conviven en la misma torre— siguió Minerva— pero, este año, puede que sea diferente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— contestó Hermione.

—Si el señor Malfoy sale indemne de su juicio, deberá convivir con él durante este año— determinó la directora.

—¿No hay más salida?— preguntó ella, tornando su gesto en un serio.

—Por el momento, no. Si la hay, crea que seré la primera en pronunciar el cambio... ¿Estará usted dispuesta a ello?— dijo la profesora.

—Si no hay más remedio, cuente con ello— determinó la joven.

Minerva se puso en pie, asintiendo y agradeciendo la consideración de la joven. Sabía que aquello era un paso que pocos podrían dar. Minerva era consciente de que el joven Malfoy había estado martirizando a Granger durante toda su estancia en la escuela, con un repulsivo apodo. Pero aquello debía cambiar, y seguramente, aquel sería uno de los castigos del joven "sangre pura". La profesora se despidió, mientras que Hermione volvía a la cocina.

—No me gusta— determinó ella, sentándose en la mesa blanca que tenían allí para comer. Habían sustituido aquel gran banco y mesa larga, por algo más normal para un pequeño número de personas.

—Quizás acabemos todos en la misma torre, no se lo que es peor— le contestó Harry, tendiéndole un jugoso plato. Una ingente cantidad de patatas fritas, se agolpaban sobre un filete.

—Yo si se algo peor. Tu juicio de mañana... ¿Querrás que vaya contigo?— susurró ella.

—No, creo que podré con ello yo solo— terminó, tendiéndole los vasos y algo de hidromiel. Ambos comieron en silencio, roto finalmente por la radio mágica al activarse. Al final, acabaron bromeando con todo aquello. No era más que otra manera de tomárselo.


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND**

Intentó pensar que todo lo que había visto no era real. Se levantó empapada en sudor, mirando hacia todos lados, desorientada. Había escuchado, horas atrás, a Harry trasteando en la habitación contigua, seguramente buscando algo que ponerse. Se reclinó sobre sus propios codos, observando su propia habitación. De colores cálidos, naranjas eran las paredes. Cortinas rojas. Orgullo Gryffindor. Observó su baúl abierto, pero no había rastro de su gato por allí. Se inclinó más hacia delante, recogiéndose el pelo en una simple coleta. Desde que había usado una poción que mantenía su pelo siempre peinado y suave, muchas cosas le habían sido más sencillas. Pero en conjunto, aquello no era sencillo para ella. Hoy era el juicio de los Malfoy, fuera como fuera, en dos días, tendrían que partir a Hogwarts. La mayor parte de su cosas ya estaban metidas en el baúl, pero aun faltaban otras. Buscando la varita bajo su almohada, un simple hechizo la bastó para empaquetar las últimas de sus pertenencias... Incluso a su gata, que ese año, se quedaría con Molly en La Madriguera. Así era el acuerdo. Escuchó el típico sonido de las lechuzas abajo, Harry ayer había pedido que mandaran una a casa. Aquella lechuza parduzca, bastante oscura, le recordaba a la de Sirius. Quizás lo había hecho por eso.

Varita en mano, pies descalzos, la joven recorrió los pasillos de la segunda planta de aquella gran casa. Bajó por las escaleras, observando la posibilidad de tomar algo típicamente muggle. Un caliente café apareció bajo el mandato de su varita. Muchos objetos se movían a su alrededor. Se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la silla, leyendo las últimas noticias de _El profeta_ que la nueva lechuza había traído. Anunciaba la apertura y reconstrucción del castillo en el que se albergaba Hogwarts, en cuya foto, aparecía también McGonagall, de espaldas la misma construcción, pero en primera página, sin duda, aparecía el juicio de los Malfoy. Se podía observar una foto de familia, en la que los miembros se movían inquietos y serios. No era una de esas típicas fotos en las que se demostraba felicidad. En parte, Hermione sintió pena por aquel chico rubio. Había pasado un tiempo en Azkaban, por lo que sabría que tanto su aspecto como su carácter habría variado. Esperaba que no fuera para mal... Harry no le había dejado que lo acompañara, sabía que él no se encontraba del todo cómodo con el hecho de testificar a favor de alguien así, pero... Era lo que debía hacer.

Se inclinó hacia delante, dejando los chismes de Rita Skeeter, que habla de que los habían visto a Harry y a ella juntos. Insinuaba un posible romance pero... ¿Cuándo no insinuaba romances aquella mujer? Le interesó más leer noticias sobre San Mungo, que asentían diciendo que la mayoría de personas ingresadas allí durante la guerra, habían comenzado a salir de la institución totalmente recuperadas. Ella casi ansiaba ver a Neville y a Luna, así como a todos aquellos que habían estado a su lado. Había algo que a ella no le gustaba. Cuando subió de nuevo a su cuarto, su baúl ya se había esfumado, así como su gato, seguramente, rumbo a La Madriguera. Asomó la cabeza por la habitación de Harry, viendo que también se había esfumado el de él... Aquel nuevo método propuesto por Hogwarts había sido de gran utilidad. Baúles hechizados. Simplemente, no podía pensar en otra cosa, cuando con un simple gesto, hizo encenderse la radio mágica para escuchar la retransmisión en directo del juicio.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Su piel todavía se encontraba un tanto tiznada por su estancia en Azkaban. Necesitaba una buena ducha. Se había cortado el pelo, casi tan corto como Potter, el cual podía observar enfrente suyo. Su cara era inexpresiva, como siempre. Había aprendido muchas cosas en aquella cárcel, alguna de ellas, era la humildad. Los sangresucia seguían siendo lo mismo para él, pero al menos ahora, tendría la decencia de no decírselo a la cara. Sabía que podría ser condenado al _beso del dementor_, y realmente no era algo que él deseara. Todos los mortífagos confesos estaban ahora muertos. Cruel realidad. No había lugar para él en Azkaban... Las cosas eran o blancas o negras. Su madre le había dicho que no se preocupara. Muchas personas parecían ansiosas por sacárselos de encima, "cortadlos la cabeza", parecían decir sus miradas. Pudo observar a muchos profesores también allí, pero le destacó la presencia de McGonagall que, a pesar de ser una Gryffindor, le intentó sonreír con todo el cariño que quizás el Malfoy había visto en su vida, referido a él. Ya no estaba comprometido con nadie. Su familia era una traidora a la sangre. Suspiró.

—_¿Se encuentran ya todos los testigos en la sala?_— escuchó resonar la voz del juez. Una mujer de unos setenta años, cuyo _patronus_ rana no dejaba pasar a los dementores que había sobre sus cabezas. Draco pudo observar a mucha gente temblando, pero él... Su tiempo pasado en Azkaban le había hecho acostumbrarse a aquel frío.

—_Si señoría, puede usted comenzar_—dijo un hombre, que él no conocía. Y así, es como comenzó el juicio de su padre. El hombre rubio lacio se puso en pie, mientras nombraban sus cargos. Draco sabía cual era la suerte para él. En silencio, en su celda, ya lo había llorado. No perdieron más de diez minutos, cuando alguien pronunció _Culpable_. Escuchó el sollozo de su madre, pero un auror la hizo ponerse en pie antes de que otro pudiera hablar. Muchos intercedieron por ella, quizás Draco no podría soportar quedarse solo... O eso es lo que muchos habían pensado. _Culpable_. Otro castigo idéntico al de su padre. Seguramente morirían los tres juntos, tomados de la mano, mientras aquellos dementores les arrancaban la vida de sus entrañas. Quizás la muerte le sentaría bien, sería un descanso para su agitada conciencia. Su madre había hecho que todos aquellos que intercedieron por ella se callaron, y se auto proclamó como mortífaga. Ella no quería vivir sin Lucius. Narcissa era estúpida, muchos lo sabían.

Todo estaba perdido para él, sí, quizás heredero de una suculenta fortuna... Deseaba la muerte. Simple y rápida. Los testigos se pusieron en pie, solo dos.

—_Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hgwarts_— una voz rompió sus oídos. Casi podía observarse a sí mismo, con los ojos cristalosos, a punto de ponerse a llorar por su maldito destino.

—_Presente, deseo evocar la inocencia del joven. Como los demás jóvenes juzgados y, a pesar de portar la marca, estoy segura de que se vio envuelto en las circunstancias inadecuadas..._— que a su favor hablara una mujer como ella, hizo que Draco se diera cuenta de que al menos si, aquella misma mañana moría, no sería con la conciencia tan sucia. La juez asintió, tomando en cuenta aquello que había dicho, he hizo que el otro chico hablara. Potter. ¿Iba a hacer él que lo mataran?

—_Harry James Potter_— susurró Potter, dando un paso al frente—_, Narcissa Malfoy evitó que Voldemort me matara, me salvó la vida._

Aquella confesión dejó a Draco en shock. Narcissa, a su lado, sonreía con cariño al joven de la marca frente a ella. Aquella madre se había sacrificado por su hijo.

—_Draco Malfoy, según palabras de Albus Dumbeldore, y según las mías, no es culpable... Seguramente se vio moralmente obligado a ser marcado, sus padres, su tía... ¿Quién no lo esperaba?_— dijo Harry, para sorpresa de todos—_, en muchas ocasiones, incluso en la última tuvo la oportunidad de matarnos a todos, pero en vez de eso, antes de que Voldemort, como todos sabéis entrara en el castillo, ayudó y veló a aquellos, incluso de casas distintas a la suyas, heridos en la pelea..._

—_¿Entonces, insinúa usted que el acusado es inocente?_— preguntó la juez.

—_Tanto como un crío que ha tirado un hechizo que no sabía controlar_— intentó ironizar Harry, la jueza, después de reírse, se quedó parada unos segundos ante sus papeles. Draco, asombrado, podía escuchar todas las plumas voladoras escribir deprisa y no de forma concisa, precisamente. Cuando pronunciaron la palabra _Inocente_ la respiración de Draco se cortó. Unos aurores lo sacaron de la sala, sin ni siquiera dejarle despedirse de ellos... Una mirada, simplemente una mirada, les dijo Adiós.

La directora de Hogwarts había adquirido la custodia de Draco hasta acabar su año escolar, a expensas de entregarle la totalidad de su fortuna y todas las posesiones de su padre, solo si acababa satisfactoriamente el año. Así que ya podía ir comportándose como era debido. Sintió unos largos y fríos dedos sobre su ropa, y Draco alzó la cabeza. La barba de aquellas semanas le picaba, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer un amago de agriedad en su gesto al ver a la profesora seguido de Potter. Él le había salvado la vida. También se la podía haber salvado a su madre pero... Ahora estaba solo. Mañana tomaría un expresso a Hogwarts. Mañana matarían a sus padres. No habría entierro, así lo había dispuesto el ministerio.

—_Malfoy, ¿puede hablar?_—la voz de la directora le hizo dudar de su realidad. Asintió —_, mañana ingresará a la escuela como el resto de alumnos... He hablado con Potter, le prestará un baño, una cama y todo lo que pueda necesitar hasta su ingreso_— le dijo. ¿No le bastaba a los demás con haber matado a sus padres sino que ahora le dejaban con Potter?, o al menos, eso pensó Draco.

—_Puedo ir a la Mansión Malfoy, no faltaré mañana en el expresso..._— susurró él con su voz rota. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con nadie.

—_No puedes ir a esa Mansión todavía. No han terminado de registrarla..._— le contestó McGonagall—_, los aurores enviarán tus cosas Hogwarts de inmediato._

Draco no contestó. Su fría y metálica mirada se quedó estática en Harry, que le posó una mano sobre el hombro para aparecerse. No era algo que muchos desearan. Habían desprovisto a Draco de varita hasta su entrada a Hogwarts, como medida de precaución. El joven permaneció callado observando su estancia.

—_Comeremos en un rato, Hermione también vive aquí... Tu cuarto está al fondo a la derecha, tienes un baño, si necesitas algo..._— determinó Harry, algo extrañado.

—_¿Donde se encuentra la comadre... Weasley?_— preguntó Draco.

—_En su casa_— resonó la voz de Hermione de mala gana al pie de la escalera. No se esperaba aquella visita. Draco se quedó callado. Sabía que toda su estancia sería complicada, quería pensar debajo de la ducha. Harry se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione en aquel momento, bajando las escaleras, dejándole a él en aquella planta.

—_Potter_— dijo, haciendo que Harry se girara—_, gracias por... esto, supongo._

Draco no era una persona muy acostumbrada a dar las gracias por nada. Lo que quería conseguía, tan simple y sencillo como eso.

—_Estaré abajo, si necesitas algo_— determinó Harry. Y así fue como dos de tres, del trío de oro, desaparecieron por las escaleras. Draco se apoyó en la apred, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. A penas podía creer lo que había pasado. A penas podía pensar en que sus padres serían ejecutados mañana. Pero como él, se lo habían ganado. El bando perdedor... Como odiaba estar en él. Entró en aquel cuarto, dándose cuenta de que allí había estado otra persona hasta el momento. Harry, durante la aparición y tras las palabras de Minerva había pensado que su cuarto sería el mejor de los lugares. Allí encontraría todo lo necesario para arreglarse, aunque no encontraría ropa de su gusto, de eso estaban seguros ambos jóvenes. Fue así como el joven se metió bajo la ducha, intentando averiguar para que servía cada cosa, sin su varita... Parecía tonto. Se quitó aquella ropa desgastada y sucia, pensando que sería mejor que la tiraran y se metió bajo la ducha.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron ante aquel vapor. Deseaba poder escuchar lo que le estaría diciendo aquella _sangre sucia _a _Poty_ en aquel momento. Pero se tenía que comportar bien.

—_Humildad, recuerda, Draco..._— así no es como a él lo habían educado. Limpió su cara y todo su cuerpo. Su piel blancuzca ahora se encontraba limpia y él más relajado. Seguramente aquella pareja le pondrían algo en la comida para dejarlo k.o el resto del día y que así no les causara molestias. No pudo mirarse el brazo. La marca se había difuminado pero... Seguía allí, como un invisible castigo. Se estiró, saliendo de la ducha, secándose con una toalla que encontró no muy lejos de allí.

Se miró en el espejo, su pelo seguía tan platino como siempre, ahora limpio, brillante. Se lo había cortado bastante, comodidad de una celda es lo que había buscado. Pero no se afeitaría, aquella barba, como a Harry, les hacía algo más mayor. Le daba calidez. Salió, secándose con la toalla completamente desnudo.

—_Joder, Malfoy_— escuchó una voz detrás suyo. Casi corrió a taparse, enroscándose aquella toalla en la cintura al escuchar la voz de Hermione.

—_¿Qué buscas, Granger?_— preguntó él, todavía con la voz tomada.

—_Buscar algo de ropa de tu talla Malfoy_— determinó mirándolo atentamente. Segundos después sacudió la cabeza, levantando una sonrisa en el rubio. La joven retiró la cabeza mirando hacia el cajón al que segundos antes había estado completamente atenta, y le sacó ropa.

—_No habrá nada que me guste_— siseó Malfoy, cual serpiente.

—_A mí no me gusta, simplemente, que estés aquí... Y tengo que tragar con ello, como tú tragarás con la ropa que te de_— finalizó. Malfoy, más callado que de costumbre se puso el polo gris que aquella mujer le dio. Ropa muggle. Casi se sintió asqueado con él mismo. Buscó en otro cajón, dándole unos slips y unos vaqueros oscuros. Calcetines y... Unas deportivas de talle bajo. Draco se metió en la baño, cambiándose y observándose en el espejo. Nadie diría que él era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Pero necesitaba su fortuna, y no la mala fama.

—_Al menos no es incómodo_— siseó, saliendo del baño, para dar con una habitación vacía. La joven Granger se había ido de allí. Bajó las escaleras, y buscó la habitación en la que hubiera más ruido. Allí encontro a Hermione delante de un periódico y Harry de espaldas a él, frente a la cocina. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—_Podrías haber salvado a mi madre_— dijo en bajo él.

—_Podría, pero tu madre se declaró mortífaga. Si hubiera declarado a su favor, no hubiera servido que hablara al tuyo_— determinó Harry sin girarse. Hermione extendió una taza sobre la mesa y sirvió algo de té. "_Ahí el hechizo para dormirme"_ pensó automáticamente Draco, pero aun así se sentó frente a la _sangre sucia_ y dio un largo trago al té, calmando la quemazón en su garganta de lo poco que había comido y bebido en la prisión.

—_Solo tiene una poción que calmará el dolor de músculos y la ronquera_— dijo Hermione, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—_, tienes que estar dispuesto a dar la mejor cara mañana._

—_Lo que no se es, por qué precisamente vosotros, me ayudáis_— contestó Draco, ya con su voz normal. Aquella voz que tendía al sarcasmo o ironía todo el rato.

—_No es que hayamos tenido mucha opción_— determinó Harry—_, yo se lo debía a tu madre, y te has quedado con nosotros porque los Premios Anuales no pueden permitir que sus prefectos estén en la calle._

—_¿Prefecto? ¿Premio Anual? ¿A pesar de que he estado a punto de ser condenado y tengo la puta marca tenebrosa voy a ser prefecto?_— dijo Draco, poniendo su brazo sobre la mesa. Aquel polo, como era normal, dejaba a la vista aquella marca.

—_Sí, todo un típico Slytherin_— ironizó Hermione—_, yo soy la Premio Anual y Harry será el prefecto de Gryffindor... Digamos que no tenías donde quedarte, y nosotros muchas habitaciones._

—_Hubiera sido más gratificante decir que McGonagall os obligó, al menos no habría esta mierda de tensión ahora mismo_— determinó Draco. Pero tuvo que alzar la cabeza y olisquear el aire.

—_¿Es que acaso no te daban de comer en Azkaban, Malfoy?_— le preguntó Hermione de nuevo mordaz. Era como si tuviera toneladas de resentimiento contra él. Normal que las tuviera.

—_¿Tengo que responder a eso de verdad, Granger?_— dijo Draco mientras observaba como Harry dejaba sobre la mesa una ensalada. Cubiertos, servilletas... Draco pensó que si solo le dejaban el bol de la ensalada, él se apañaría. Así que, simplemente, observó como Hermione sentada colocaba los cubiertos. El alzó la mano, cambiando el cuchillo por el tenedor.

—_¿Acaso no os enseñan que el tenedor se pone junto a la cuchara en Gryffindor?_— dijo Draco, mientras Harry servía el resto de la comida.

—_Será mejor que no te metas con la mano que te va a dar de comer_— siseó Harry. No soportaba muchos comentarios de ese estilo, y menos en su casa. Comieron bajo la música y noticias del ministerio de la radio. Aquello ayudaría a Malfoy a ponerse al día aunque, la pareja notaba como todos sus músculos se tensaban cuando se pronunciaba su apellido. No le veían pizca de resentimiento o de pena por sus padres, pero sabían que las cosas nunca iba a ser como parecían... A demás, ambos habían podido notar que el joven rubio estaba menos mordaz que de costumbre. Pasó la comida rápido, Harry le preguntó si sabía afeitarse con objetos muggles, dispuesto a que, si no sabía, conjurar el mismo un hechizo para hacerlo, pero se acordó de algo. Casi sin miedo, Harry buscó la varita del rubio entre sus cosas. Sabía, que la que a él le habían confiscado era de su madre. Quizás le gustaría tener la suya propia. Cuando se la tendió casi pudo escuchar un gracias pero, sin maldiciones imperdonables, Draco la guardó. También asumió que era hora de dejarse barba, a lo que Harry asintió. Cuando los tres se sentaron en la biblioteca, Hermione casi pudo sentir como si el sitio de Ron hubiera "sido ocupado" por aquel rubio. Pero fue solo un instante.

Hasta que el Slytherin volvió a sonar mordaz. Sí se mordía la lengua aquella serpiente, pero no tanto como quería hacerlos creer. Observó como Potter se estaba preparando para ser auror, pero ni siquiera él podía aspirar tan alto.

—_Ex-mortífago... No podré conseguir trabajo en ninguna parte_— susurró Draco, mirando el libro de pociones de séptimo año. Sabía que no había ninguna que se le resistiera.

—_Mendimago. Siempre se te han dado bien esas cosas_— dijo Hermione. Él casi había podido competir con ella por el Premio Anual, pero la _deboralibros_ había sido más rápida.

—_No quieren a un ex-mortifago por muy buen mendimago que sea en sus filas, ni de auror ni... No lo se, este año veré que narices hago con mi vida_— determinó Draco.

—_Teniendo tu fortuna, Malfoy, no se que cojones te preocupa tanto_— dijo molesto Harry, casi se podría decir que celoso. No es que Harry estuviera escaso de capital, pero Draco tenía la fortuna Malfoy y gran parte de la Black. Alzó las cejas—_, me apuesto lo que quieras a que podrás ser lo que te de la gana, apellido y marca a parte_— dijo Harry, tendiéndole la mano.

—_No tienes nada que yo pueda querer, Potter_— determinó Draco.

—_Si no lo consigues, tendrás que tragarte tu orgullo, y si lo haces, me mostraré humilde contigo, serpiente_— dijo Harry. Draco le estrechó la mano, como si se tratara de un _juramento inquebrantable_ los dos jóvenes se miraron de forma casi despiadados. Así supo Draco que lucharía contra lo que él había sido. Quería ser auror.

_Y en el siguiente capítulo..._

Las manos de Draco temblaban mientras se intentaba masajear los tobillos, doloridos. Se le había pasado el efecto de las pociones de Hermione, y de nuevo, todo aquel dolor se había instalado en su cuerpo. Podía observar frente a él una ventana, las luces de la calle era lo único que iluminaban la habitación. Sus ojos lloraban. Él luchaba por controlarse.

—_Os quiero_— susurró tan bajo que ni siquiera él se escuchó. Su cuerpo tembló, mientras escuchaba como alguien abría la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

**THIRD**

Quién le hubiera dicho que eso pasaría, hubiera acabado su vida con una maldición imperdonable, conjurada por ella misma. Hermione se encontraba en uno de los sofás, mirando a la chimenea que había frente a ellos, apagada. No es que temiera por el rubio que ya se encontraba durmiendo, ni siquiera por ella misma, sino por... No, en realidad no sabía por quien temía. Había visto a Draco, desnudo o, al menos, gran parte de su cuerpo. Había observado el estrago de Azkaban. Estaba delgado y tenía muchos moratones y cicatrices... Aunque seguramente no todas fueran de aquellos meses. El joven había crecido mucho, ya aparentaba tener mucho más de los diecisiete años que decía tener. Se imaginó como quedaría de relleno su torso cuando comiera durante unos días, cuando el ejercicio... Dudó de si hacerse el hechizo para olvidar lo visto a ella misma sería lo adecuado. Quizás sí. Harry, frente a ella, miraba un libro, sumido en su contenido.

—_¿Qué pensaste cuando McGonagall te dijo que si te podías hacer cargo de Draco hoy?_— le preguntó a Harry. Este, algo aturdido, levantó la cabeza. La miró con los típicos ojos que ella solía poner de "No me molestes cuando estoy leyendo", pero aun así, el joven se esforzó en responder.

—_Bruja loca_— siseó Harry, ambos estallaron en risas—_, lo cierto es que le dije que no, que acabaríamos matándonos... Pero cuando dijeron que mañana al alba ejecutarían a sus padres, y que si no se quedaba con nosotros estaría en la calle... Sentí lástima._

—_Maldito Harry Potter y tú carisma_— se rió Hermione—_, ¿te has dado cuenta de como la serpiente se muerde la lengua?, ya no busca pelea..._

—_Ojalá se envenenara_— determinó Harry, volviendo a su libro—_, si no acaba este año de forma satisfactoria, McGonagall no le dará su fortuna, de la cual ha sido nombrada albacea... ¿O es que acaso creías que en Azkaban le habían dado lecciones de humildad?_

—_¿Acaso no crees que una persona pueda cambiar?_— pregunto Hermione, confusa. Ella había visto como Harry había cambiado, como ella misma había cambiado también... Y como Ron había dado un giro enorme a su vida.

—_Draco Malfoy desde luego que no_— determinó Harry. Ambos se rieron de nuevo, pero no tardaron demasiado en volver a quedar sumidos en el más profundo de los silencios. Pronto, Hermione se puso en pie.

—_Mañana tendremos que levantarnos a las siete_— susurró ella.

—_Usaremos la Red Flu para ir hasta el propio anden... órdenes de McGonagall_— contestó Harry. Otra de las cosas que la profesora le había dicho al chico y que no le había contado a su amiga, es que seguramente muchos querrían matar a Malfoy. Hasta que todos los dementores no fueran capturados, no había sitio más seguro para aquel rubio que bajo la custodia de algunos de los que derrotaron a Voldemort. Hermione asintió, subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

Las manos de Draco temblaban mientras se intentaba masajear los tobillos, doloridos. Se le había pasado el efecto de las pociones de Hermione, y de nuevo, todo aquel dolor se había instalado en su cuerpo. Podía observar frente a él una ventana, las luces de la calle era lo único que iluminaban la habitación. Sus ojos lloraban. Él luchaba por controlarse.

—_Os quiero_— susurró tan bajo que ni siquiera él se escuchó. Su cuerpo tembló, mientras escuchaba como alguien abría la puerta. Se pasó la mano libre por los ojos, intentando distinguir la figura que se movía en la oscuridad. Él esperaba que fuera quien fuera no le hubiera escuchado. La fina figura de Hermione pronto se hizo visible, tendiéndole un pequeño frasco de un contenido verdecino.

—_Te aliviará el dolor y te ayudará a dormir, mañana, a las siete tenemos que estar en pie_— dijo la hija de muggles. Malfoy tomó el tarro, y simplemente se lo tomó de golpe, sin pensar. Cuando el de cabellos rubios calló redondo sobre la almohada, la joven le retiró el tarro de cristal de las manos. Cuando Harry y ella bajaron después de dejarlo en la ducha, el _elegido_ le pidió que le preparara aquellas pociones al rubio. Podría haberlas preparado él mismo, pero si le mataba con una de sus pociones, Harry podría estar en un buen problema. No lo hacía porque le debiera algo, porque le viera indefenso o porque...

Sus ojos se pararon sobre algo que no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada. Observó la varita de piro sobre la mesilla de Draco. ¿Había tenido hasta el momento su varita?, no. Recordó su anterior dueño... Harry. Salió de aquella habitación, bajando al trote hasta el salón. Su pelo suelto se desperdigó por sus hombros. Su cara mostraba que estaba realmente enfurecida.

—_¿No decías que ese maldito hurón no tenía su varita?_— casi gritó. Le había dado una poción para dormirle, no se despertaría por muchos gritos que hubiera.

—_Hermione, yo quería... Y la confianza..._— comenzó a excusarse Harry.

—_¿Qué maldita confianza ni qué narices Harry? ¿No era una orden del ministerio? ¿Es que acaso no sabes que eso es un puto delito?_— le espetó la castaña. Harry sonrió.

—_¿Acabas de decir un taco, Hermione?_— dijo el joven.

—_Cierra la boca... ¡Nos podría haber matado!_— determinó ella.

—_¿Quién eres tú y por qué te has tomado una poción multijugos para parecerte a mi Hermione Granger?_— siguió Harry, exasperando a la chica.

—_¡Harry joder, atiende a lo que te digo!_— grito ella de nuevo.

—_Hermione, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que hemos estado algo menos de un día, todos con varita, hablando y "metiéndonos" entre nosotros, y Draco no ha matado a nadie?_— dijo Harry.

—_Tú mismo has dicho que él nunca cambiaría_— le espetó ella, de nuevo.

—_No cambiaría más, porque ya ha cambiado_— determinó Harry, seguro de lo que decía.

—o—o—o—o—o—

Las pesadillas también atormentaban al del pelo negro. Sus padres, Snape, Dumbledore... A todos los había visto antes de morir. Ningún niño quiere ver eso nunca. No le hizo falta despertador. Algunos minutos antes de que sonara aquel invento muggle Harry ya se encontraba en pie. Se metió en la ducha, para quitarse los restos de sudor. Hacía meses que no dormía bien. Hermione le había querido mandar a San Mungo algunas veces... Pero ella misma se acabó resignando a hacer pociones para dormir al joven mago. Los malos sueños se repetían pero... No le mataban a él, sino a todos los que había a su alrededor. Bajó a la cocina, mientras trataba de no pensar en la ropa que llevaba: una camiseta apagada y unos vaqueros desgastados. Así no parecía un Malfoy. Se topó de frente con su primer enemigo, que señaló con su varita que había conjurado un desayuno para todos.

—_Malfoy, te creía dormido_— dijo Harry, algo desagradado. Malfoy le dio otro mordisco a su tostada, intentando hablar con la boca llena.

—_La maldita poción de Granger dejó de hacer efecto en el momento más oportuno_— determinó el rubio. Harry iba a poner la radio pero se detuvo. No la pondrían aquella mañana, el hecho de que se retransmitiera la ejecución como si se tratara de un Reality no era algo divertido. Y menos para el hijo de los dos magos acusados. Hermione bajó poco después, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta.

—_Pareces cansada, Granger_— dijo Draco sin mirarla.

—_Pasar la noche en vela es lo que tiene, Malfoy_— siseó ella—_, tendremos que irnos en breve, Harry, haz un hechizo que cierre las puertas y las ventanas..._

—_Potter, no te han traído otra ropa para mí, ¿no?_— preguntó Draco antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Harry observó el atuendo del hurón. Todavía llevaba sus deportivas, sus vaqueros y un polo oscuro que él, en su vida, se había puesto. Quizás uno de esos odiosos regalos de navidad, demasiado formal para él—_, bueno, soy un traidor. Ir vestido así no será tan malo._

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de aquel joven. Parecía asumir su destino. Después del hechizo, y de que la joven volviera a conjurar un _Fidelio_ a la casa para ocultarla, todos se pusieron en marcha. Aparecieron directamente en el andén, rodeados sobre todo de niños pequeños, dispuestos a pasar su primer día en Hogwarts con ilusión. La ilusión de volver a empezar... A pesar de ver a sus propios compañeros de casa, Draco sabía que debía quedarse con la Premio Anual, para que le diera órdenes. Todavía quedaba un largo rato para que todos los alumnos llegaran... Pero los prefectos de aquel año ya se encontraban completos. Las dos casas que faltaban miraron a Draco con cierto desprecio.

—_¿Hoy es tú día, no Malfoy?_— susurró uno de ellos, teniendo un valor no propio de su casa. Pero Malfoy se quedó callado, todos le miraron, casi expectantes, para que el rubio hiciera algo... Pero nada. Debía permanecer callado. Al lado de la cabina, Hermione comenzó a dar órdenes. Aquella misma mañana, había recibido un pergamino indicándoles como debían actuar.

—_El transporte de los de primero será este año las carrozas. Los llevaran desde el andén, carrozas de cuatro... Sin distinción_— determinó Granger—_, una vez el sombrero haga su trabajo, se dispondrá la comida y después deberéis enseñar las alas de cada una de las casas, empezando por las salas comunes._

—_¿Dónde estará este año la Torre de los Prefectos?_— preguntó Harry, intentando no oir la respuesta que Minerva les había dado.

—_Los cinco seremos trasladados a una torre media. Cada uno tendrá un pasadizo custodiado por un cuadro cuya contraseña solo sabremos nosotros, que darán a los retratos principales de nuestras respectivas salas comunes..._— determinó la joven de una sola vez. Hasta ella temía lo que pudiera pasar.

—_Así que los cinco juntos_— repitió el de Ravenclaw.

—_No quiero problemas entre todos, prefectos. Tendremos una sala común para nosotros... Una reunión a la semana, a la que está prohibido faltar, ¿entendido?_— terminó Hermione. Todos asintieron. No era algo complicado de entender ni mucho menos, pero solía costar que la gente se adecuara a la vida después de una guerra. Los dos prefectos restantes se separaron del grupo, internándose entre la gente, en busca de sus compañeros. La pareja miró a Draco, que observaba con algo de temor a la gente.

—_Potter, llevo tu ropa_— dijo Draco. Harry se rió.

—_Sí, la llevas, ¿qué te pasa Malfoy, le tienes alergia?_— le contestó el de pelo oscuro.

—_Déjame tu chaqueta_— determinó. Había algo en lo que ninguno de los tres había caído. Por muy disipada que estuviera la marca, todavía seguía existiendo en el brazo del rubio. Muchos magos lo miraban. Muchos nuevos lo temían ya por eso. No necesitaba ese tipo de prensa. Harry, sin mediar palabra, se la extendió. Draco se la puso. Le veía algo ajustada, pero aquella chaqueta negra simple era lo que necesitaba. Se subió la manga derecha, libre de marcas. Hacía algo de calor todavía, y miró a todos lados.

—_Hermione, busquemos a Ron_— intervino Harry.

—_Nos vemos después, Malfoy_— terminó Granger. Y ahí, en aquel mismo instante, supo Malfoy lo que era quedarse solo. Agachó un poco la cabeza y se quedó frente al compartimento de los Slytherins en unos pocos pasos. Gente de segundo hasta séptimo lo miraban. Sí, había pocos de séptimo... Algunos desaparecidos, otros no habían querido acabar, y los pocos que allí seguían, parecían algo intranquilos mirándolo.

—_Cuando te vi llegar con la pareja esa, creí morirme de risa_— la voz de Nott resonó a su espalda. Reconoció a su amigo, aquel que le había acompañado todos aquellos años. Ya vestía el uniforme de la escuela. Su padre también había sido ejecutado, su madre seguía en su casa, viva, cuidando de él, en la distancia. Entornó los ojos. No se había acordado de la muerte de Goyle hasta aquel mismo instante.

—_¿Estuviste en Azkaban?_— preguntó Draco.

—_No amigo, no tengo marca ni acusaciones... Aún así, si que tengo peso sobre mi conciencia_— determinó el chico. Draco se rió, pasaron al vagón, sentándose en el mismo sitio de siempre.

—_¿Cómo estarán las cosas por aquí este año?_— preguntó Malfoy, mirando por la ventana a los nuevos.

—_Eres un ex-mortífago con marca... Para ti no muy bien, amigo_— determinó Nott.

—o—o—o—o—o—

—_¡Ron!_— exclamó Harry al ver que su amigo los pasaba de largo. Entre toda aquella multitud era difícil verlos. No obstante, el pelirrojo parecía enfadado. Hermione dio un paso atrás. La situación con él ya estaba suficiente tensa... Ella no quería entorpecer la relación que quedaba entre Harry y él.

—_¿Os vi llegar con Draco?_— preguntó el pelirrojo.

—_¿Afirmas o preguntas, Ron?_— susurró Hermione, casi temió que la hubiera escuchado, por lo que en seguida agregó—_, tuvo que quedarse con Harry esta noche. Un prefecto queda bajo el cuidado del premio anual siempre_— determinó ella. Harry carraspeó incómodo cuando se dio cuenta del silencio reinante. Se sentía tan incómodo como se podía sentir estando entre amigos que se estaban distanciando. Sabía que había pasado algo entre ellos... Pero sabía que habían decidido poner distancia. Era como él con Ginny. Más o menos. Ron parecía enfadado con la pareja pero... Nada extraño a como había ido su comportamiento desde la guerra. Muchos habían cambiado. Pronto, se encontraron entrando en el tren, y recorriendo aquella distancia que los separaba del castillo. Pocos sabían donde se encontraba el mismo, nadie podía aparecer allí... Todas los hechizos que lo rodeaban ahora habían sido colocados por los más importantes y fuertes magos del momento.

Un par de horas después, estaban haciendo a los de primero subir a las calesas. Habían perdido la pista a Ron, que se había marchado con Neville, Luna y Ginny en una de aquellos transportes. Harry le indicó a Hermione que se adelantaría para comprobar que los más jóvenes no tuvieran problemas, marchándose con los dos prefectos que no habían asumido todavía la idea de encontrarse en la misma torre que Draco Malfoy.

—_No queda nadie en ningún compartimento_— dijo Malfoy acercándose a ella, subiéndose ambas mangas de la chaqueta. El hecho de que no hubiera nadie más, parecía relajar al mago.

—_¿Qué tal esa aceptación en tu propia casa, Malfoy?_— determinó Hermione con sorna. Sintiéndose algo mal después. Draco no la había insultado en todo aquel tiempo.

—_¿Qué tal el hecho de que no hayas casi podido hablar con tu amigo el comadreja?_— le espetó él, bajándose las mangas de la chaqueta de golpe. Se subió a la última calesa, y le hizo un gesto. Hermione, medio paralizada, pensaba en cómo él había sabido lo que le pasaba. Finalmente subió a la carroza, y se soltó el pelo.

—_Creía que seguirías teniendo esa encrespada cabellera ocre_— determinó el rubio, Hermione alzó la cabeza.

—_No soy la única que se ha arreglado el pelo, desde luego_— determinó ella.

—_Hubieras sido una buena Slytherin si hubieras sido una sang..._— los labios de Draco se detuvieron al observar algo que no había visto. Lo había escuchado, y también sufrido, pero nunca visto. No le había dado tiempo a verlo. En el brazo de Hermione, gravado sobre su piel estaban las palabras "sangre sucia" que su tía Bellatrix había decidido marcar en ella. Se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—_Sangre sucia, sí_— determinó ella—_, al menos me sirve de algo el valor._

—_Lo siento_— fue lo único que declaró Draco. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y después suspiró, casi echando de menos al antiguo Draco.

—_Joder Malfoy, normal que los de tu propia casa te miren mal... ¿A que narices viene esa forma de disculparse por todo?_— le dijo la leona.

—¿_No has pensado, Granger, que mis buenos modos son con tu amigo y contigo solo?_— dijo él, ella negó con la cabeza.

—_No, Azkaban te ha enseñado más de lo que quieres mostrar_— determinó ella, observando ya la cancela que rodeaba la parte delantera de aquel gran castillo.

—_Dirás que la muerte de mis padres me han enseñado humildad_— contestó él, desafiante. Después de todo era una serpiente. Entreabrió los ojos, observando a la de Gryffindor.

—_Espero no tener problemas contigo. No creo que a McGonagall le gusta saber que no te estás portando como un buen prefecto_— determinó la joven mientras la calesa se paraba. Aquella calesa tirada por los seres invisibles. Draco bajó primero, ofreciéndole su mano a Hermione, que tomó para bajar de allí casi de un salto. Draco la acercó a él en el último momento.

—_Seré la más jodida perfección entre los prefectos, prepárate para ver caer a tu amigo en la apuesta..._— le susurró casi en el oído.

—_Hermione_— escuchó la voz queda de Ron no muy lejos de allí. Draco se apartó con una medio reverencia de ella, y la dejó ir. Se pasó la mano ella por su pelo suelto, mirando al pelirrojo que tenía delante—_, ¿qué estaba pasando?_— preguntó.

—_Nos amenazábamos_— susurró ella. Al ver la cara desencajada del pelirrojo rectificó lo mejor que sabía—_, más que amenaza era un reto..._— terminó. Pasaron al castillo, cambiándose en seguida por el uniforme de su casa y acudiendo. Ya habían sido escogidos gran parte de los de primero. McGonagall los dio una mirada un poco desaprobadora de bienvenida a la par que alentaba a los jóvenes de todas las casas. Después, simplemente comenzó la comida. Aquel año no sería como los demás, aquel año no pasaría nada que llamara la atención. Hermione buscó con la mirada a todos sus prefectos, viendo que estuvieran preparados para llevar a sus alumnos a sus lugares "de origen". Todos los prefectos habían comenzado ya a cortejar a algunas nuevas jovencitas muy guapas. Incluido Harry.

_Y en el siguiente capítulo..._

—_¿Estás de coña?_— le dijo Harry, Draco negó con la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa ladina en los labios, mientras señalaba a un par de personas a lo lejos en el pasillo.

—_Cuando te digo que tu amigita se está tirando a un Slytherin, no voy de coña_— determinó, señalando a Hermione. Harry no supo si echarse a reír, a llorar, o simplemente llamarles la atención y dar parte. Desde luego, no quería hacer que su amiga perdiera su Premio Anual la primera semana por un tórrido romance.

—_No me lo trago, Malfoy_— se rió Harry, intentando ver más allá de todas aquellas personas.

* * *

___¡Perdón por no haber actualizado! Se me juntó el final de los exámenes con la fiesta de después._

___Gracias a todos por leer, seguir, comentar, etc. Lo tengo muy en mente. _

___¡Saludos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**FOURTH**

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Hermione ya había recorrido gran parte del colegio, observando que la reconstrucción lo había dejado exactamente igual que estaba. Había tanto colorido como cuando estaba Dumbledore e incluso, había algo más de actividad. Aquel año había muchos más alumnos de sangre mixta o impura. Muchos se habían animado a aceptar un plaza en aquel colegio después de que quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado hubiera muerto. Aquello alivió a la joven, que observó también a muchos de los fantasmas del castillo en sus retratos. Muchos de ellos habían tenido que ser reconstruidos, pero todos estaban felices. Las escaleras seguían tan locas como siempre. La biblioteca ocupada por aquellas casas más afines a la lectura... Y algunos prefectos dando lecciones de Quidditch. Hermione reprimió con la mirada a Harry, que siguió con su visita... Pronto, acabó sentada en un pequeño claro de césped, por allí, se salía hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Allí había mostrado físicamente su falta de respeto a Malfoy por primera vez.

—_¿Qué tal la reconstrucción?_— resonó la voz de Minerva tras ella. Acompañada de Luna, parecían haberse aparecido allí. Sabía que solo los directores tenían aquel poder en los terrenos del castillo.

—_No he visto fallo alguno_— dijo Hermione, poniéndose en pie.

—_Bueno Luna, gracias por esa clase práctica, lo tendré en cuenta... Ahora si me disculpan..._— dijo Minerva, desapareciendo de allí. Hermione miró interrogante a la rubia.

—_Solo le enseñaba unas pequeñas criaturas saltarinas que habitan en el interior de muchas de las tejas del castillo_—dijo Luna a modo de explicación—_, ¿qué tal tú propia reconstrucción?_

—_Supongo que bien, he vuelto aquí..._— susurró Hermione—_, ¿qué tal las cosas con Neville?_

—_Creo que tus ojos vieron la respuesta en el comedor_— respondió Luna, señalando que los había visto besarse suavemente allí—_, pero mi curiosidad es hacia Ron... No le he visto con vosotros en ningún momento._

—_Culpa de Malfoy, a demás, Draco lleva sin hablarnos todo el vernan..._

—_Dirás Ron_— la interrumpió Luna. Hermione se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza. No podía creer que hubiera cometido aquella falta—_, sí, yo también he reparado en que está más... Mayor._

—_Quieres decir que está muy bueno, Luna, aunque ese lenguaje correcto tuyo no te deje admitirlo..._— se rió Hermione. Luna le siguió.

—_Y creía que el tuyo tampoco, quizás algo te esté afectando al cerebro..._— se rió la de Ravenclaw, pero pronto volvió al tema que le interesaba—_, vi a Ronald en verano un par de veces, venía a traerle pasteles de carne a mi padre y..._

—_No está bien, ¿eso es lo que quieres decirme?_— la interrumpió Hermione.

—_Sí, no está bien, exactamente eso_— terminó Luna—_, espera, ese que va... ¡Theodore!_— el grito de Luna dejó desconcertada a la castaña, que miró a la rubia. Anduvo con ella hasta uno de los patios interiores detrás de un joven de piel tiznada, hasta que se detuvo.

—_Luna, ¿ocurre algo?_— preguntó Nott. Hermino alzó las cejas. Ni siquiera sabía que se conocieran pero... Debía de entender algo: por muy loca que estuviera la familia de Luna, seguían siendo unos pura sangre.

—_Sí, hablaba con Hermione de problemas de chicas y recordé que ella es la chica perfecta para tu problema en la clase de pociones..._— determinó Luna, con aquella voz queda suya. Hermione alzó las cejas.

—_¿Qué yo soy qué? Joder, ¿es que acaso Malfoy no te ayuda, Nott?_— determinó Hermione casi riéndose. Un Slytherin en problema siempre era motivo de risa para un Gryffindor.

—_Siempre estuvo más ocupado mirándose en el espejo, pero no quiero que un Gryffindor me ayude en nada_— determinó Nott. La joven alzó las cejas.

—_No rechazarás la ayuda de un premio anual_— susurró Luna, Hermione alzó las cejas.

—_Si eso ha sido un comentario despectivo para Malfoy, y no te importa que te vean con alguien de una casa diferente..._— determinó ella, haciendo caso omiso de los años de insultos. Le había dado una nueva maldita oportunidad a Malfoy, por qué no a él.

—_En tu sala común, Premio Anual_— determinó Nott—_, le diré al retrato que te avise... Por las noches._

—_No te preocupes_— determinó Hermione. No sabía que demonios acaba de hacer. ¿No tenía suficiente con una serpiente diaria, viviendo con ella, que metería a otra por la noche? Quizás, el aire que se daba Theodore. Ella tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo, la joven tenía que reunirse con los prefectos para saber que tal había ido su visita. Así que se despidió con un simple saludo y, corriendo, llegó a la que sería su casa durante un año. El retrato de un hombre mayor, bastante amable, le pidió la contraseña.

—_Serpientes que se muerden la cola_— susurró ella. Había sido idea de un antiguo profesor, quizás en referencia a todos los Slytherin, o a todos los "malos" que de aquella casa habían salido. El retratos se abrió, no sin antes advertirle la joven de que un _serpiente_ vendría a recibir clases particulares de pociones... El retrato la avisaría encantado de su visitante. Cuando entró, pudo observar que la luz había sido colocada de forma tenue. Frente a la ventana, de espaldas anchas, se encontraba el joven de los Malfoy. No había nadie más.

—_Llegas tarde a la reunión... Como el resto_— determinó el rubio. Ella tragó saliva al verlo con una copa de licor sobre las manos. Sabía que Draco bebía, pero no sabía que se lo habían permitido en el colegio. Alzó la copa, con un gesto, como si le ofreciera.

—_¿Qué ha pasado?_— determinó ella—_, ¿todo fue bien?_

—_Tuve que repetir más de quince veces que había sido declarado inocente y que sí, podía ser considerado un prefecto ex-mortífago, pero que no había de que preocuparse_— comenzó Draco.

—_Así que los tienes a todos encandilados_— musitó irónica Hermione sentándose en el sofá. El rubio la acompañó, sentándose en un sillón cercano.

—_Como a fieles perritos, sí_— determinó él. Pero su charla se vio interrumpida por la entrada de los otros tres prefectos. El Slytherin levantó su copa—_, llegamos tarde, señores perfectos_— pronunció irónicamente, cambiado sí, la palabra prefectos por perfectos. Aquello no era más que una simple mofa para los jóvenes. El Hufflepuff, pacífico como siempre, alzó un brazo, mientras con otro ser servía una copa de licor.

—_Todos tuvimos problemas, la mayoría de los nuevos estaban nerviosos teniendo a Malfoy aquí_— determinó el prefecto, el de Ravenclaw le apoyó.

—_Se dice que muchos han intentado sacar a sus hijos ya. Suerte que la directora tiene un potente don de la palabra..._— determinó.

—_Pero los nuevos bien, con un tour hecho por todos por el castillo, todas las casas juntas, después nos hemos separado, hemos presentado salas comunes y los hemos mostrado sus habitaciones_— determinó Harry—_, en mi caso, también los alenté para que se apuntaran al equipo de Quidditch..._

—_¿Vas a intentar estar presente este año, Potter?_— preguntó Malfoy, sin aparente malicia.

—_Tanto como lo intentarás tú, Malfoy_— terminó Harry algo seco, pero después, ambos se rieron. Habían apuntado sus nombres los primeros en las listas de sus casas. Parecía que aquella infernal lucha se había convertido en una sana refriega entre casas, nada combativa. Todo se vería en el campo.

—_¿Tenemos que saber algo más, Granger?_— preguntó el de Ravenclaw. La joven entrecerró los ojos, asintiendo.

—_El baile de bienvenida será muy pronto... Imagino que en más o menos, tres semanas_— determinó ella.

—_No parece el momento más idóneo para un baile_— determinó Harry.

—_Por eso mismo_— determinó Hermione, haciéndole recordar una conversación con Ginny antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur—_, es el momento más idóneo. Todas las casas estarán invitadas, y nosotros, si son capaces de controlar sus hormonas, seremos los encargados de cuidar que nadie se salga de sus papeles y se vuelvan adolescentes hormonados..._

—_Es que eso es, precisamente lo que son_— determinó Malfoy, con la voz seca.

—_Somos, Malfoy, somos_— le corrigió el de Hufflepuff con una media sonrisa en el rostro. El de Slytherin también se rió. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? La primera en marcharse de aquella sala fue Hermione. Se disculpó, mañana tenía clase desde muy pronto. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff fueron después, dejando así solos a Harry y a Draco. Ninguno de los dos hablaban. Solo bebían. Al principio, el Gryffindor había sido reticente a ello, pero como todo, había acabado cediendo.

—_Tu habitación no tiene cama_— observó Draco.

—_Porque seguiré ocupando mi antigua habitación con Ron_— le contestó Harry—_, y, ¿por qué tu habitación ya está hechizada para que no podamos pasar?_

—_Precisamente por eso, para evitar cotilleos innecesarios_— terminó Draco. Miró encima de la mesa, casi escupiendo su bebida sobre _El profeta_ que mostraba una foto de su familia—_, Maldita zorra Rita Skeeter._

—_Oh joder, será verdad que coincidimos en algo Malfoy..._— dijo Harry algo chispado por la bebida y su falta de costumbre. El rubio alzó las cejas, pidiéndole una explicación—_, yo también odio a esa entrometida idiota_— determinó casi escupiendo también. Ambos se echaron a reír. Después de un corto saludo, y algunas risas más, aquella sala común quedó completamente desierta aquella noche.

Pero no todas las noches fue así. La primera semana los prefectos a penas cruzaron palabras más que para un saludo, pero uno de ellos se olía lo que pasaba. No, no era Harry vigilando su Mapa del Merodeador, sino Draco, sediento de alcohol, que lo alejaba del dolor de cabeza. Los había visto, a su mejor amigo y a aquella _sangre sucia _que tan atractiva se había vuelto últimamente. Escondían algo. Todas las noches, Nott se paseaba por su sala común, comiéndose con los ojos a la Gryffindor.

—o—o—o—o—o—

—_¿Estás de coña?_— le dijo Harry, Draco negó con la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa ladina en los labios, mientras señalaba a un par de personas a lo lejos en el pasillo.

—_Cuando te digo que tu amigita se está tirando a un Slytherin, no voy de coña_— determinó, señalando a Hermione. Harry no supo si echarse a reír, a llorar, o simplemente llamarles la atención y dar parte. Desde luego, no quería hacer que su amiga perdiera su Premio Anual la primera semana por un tórrido romance.

—_No me lo trago, Malfoy_— se rió Harry, intentando ver más allá de todas aquellas personas. Siguió mirando. Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott hablando en el pasillo, de manera bastante cercana.

—_Todas las noches, en nuestra sala común, de hecho..._— dijo en bajo Draco.

—_¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabe?_— preguntó Harry, algo divertido por todo aquello.

—_¿Es que acaso no eres mago, Potter, y no puedes silenciar una habitación?_— determinó el Slytherin—_, sea como sea, ese serpiente no es buena para tu Premio Anual..._

—_¿Mío, Malfoy? Ella no me pertenece_— dijo el Gryffindor mientras miraba a aquellos ojos de acero. Seguía divertido por todo aquello, desde luego.

—_¿Y por eso a vivido contigo durante todo un verano?_— determinó Draco. Pero Harry no era quien para contarle que es que, Hermione, no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir y, como cortó con Ron, no podía soportar la idea de quedarse en La Madriguera con ellos. Todo lo que Harry había hecho en su casa, era por ella. Y era porque era su amiga, nada más.

—_Malfoy, deja de ver pájaros donde no los hay..._— le dijo Harry dándose la vuelta. Ambos iban vestidos para entrenar, pues habían sido aceptados como buscadores principales. Ambos eran buenos, muy buenos.

—_Ya verás, cuando lo veas Potter... Será otra cosa por la que tendrás que tragarte tu maldito orgullo_— se rió el de Slythering mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. Antes de ir a entrenar tendría una pequeña charla con aquella pequeña castaña, se divertiría tanto observando el gesto de Nott... Se acercó así a grandes zancadas hasta donde seguía discutiendo aquella pareja.

—_Draco_— dijo Nott antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

—_Granger, necesito que me saques de un puto lío_— determinó. No se avergonzaba ya de aquello. Muchos sabían que no debía hacer nada malo y que, su superior más directa, era Hermione.

—_Lárgate Malfoy_— dijo ella.

—_Parece importante Hermione, hablamos luego..._— musitó Nott, con complicidad.

—_De acuerdo Theo, nos vemos luego_— dijo ella. La cara de Draco se volvió un témpano al comprobar que ambos se llamaban por su nombre de pila. Se despidieron rápidamente de aquel Slytherin, mientras Hermione seguía a Draco entre la gente. Salieron de allí, por una de las puertas secundarias. Aquella era la manera más larga de llegar al campo de Quidditch, por donde Draco sabía que no pasaba nadie. Ese había sido su sitio preferido para llevarse a jóvenes inexpertas.

—_¿Qué narices quieres, Draco? No pienso acompañarte hasta el campo_— interrumpió ella. Draco se paró tan de golpe que Hermione se chocó contra su espalda, trastablilleando hasta casi caer al suelo.

—_¿Me has llamado por mi nombre, Granger?_— preguntó Draco.

—_Sí, un pequeño lapsus, y ahora, que narices quieres..._— determinó ella, recompiéndose. Se pasó las manos por su jersey. No es que estuviera suficiente abrigada como para salir allí cuando ya había comenzado a hacer semejante frío. Malfoy se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la hechó por los hombros, siguió caminando.

—_Quería separarte de esa serpiente_— determinó. Por la cabeza de Hermione pasó la palabra celos.

—_¿Qué narices dices?_— preguntó ella, agarrando al Slytherin por el brazo. Ya no les quedaba demasiado, casi había acompañado hasta el campo a Malfoy.

—_Se como muerde una serpiente, y más de mi casa..._— contestó Malfoy—_, y no quiero que, de quien depende mi futuro, tenga el jodido juicio nublado por alguien como Theodore Nott._

—_¿Estás celoso, Malfoy?_— se rió ella—_, se que nos has visto estudiando más de una noche..._

—_Si a eso se le llama ahora estudiar, sí, Granger_— determinó el rubio dándose la vuelta para mirarla. Ella, que miraba al suelo al andar, casi choca contra él de nuevo.

—_Maldita sea Malfoy, deja de pararte de golpe_— dijo ella. Él sonrió ladinamente, muchos los miraban. Sabía que correría el rumor de que ella había acompañado a Malfoy hasta sus entrenamientos... Chasqueó la lengua—_, qué es lo que quieres._

—_Si realmente le estás ayudando con pociones... Déjame hacerlo a mí, no quiero que seas mordida por una serpiente así_— determinó él.

—_Como tú quieras Malfoy, ya sabes donde nos encontramos..._— siseó ella, y tan pronto como le había seguido, se fue. Con su chaqueta.

—_Joder, si que hubiera valido para ser una Slytherin sí_— determinó él, observando las largas piernas de la Gryffindor alejarse. Tuvo que escuchar toda clase de comentarios, sí... Pero al menos, la marca de su brazó pasó algo más inadvertida. El joven había previsto una cita con McGonagall. No podían quitarle la marca... Pero si tatuar sobre ella. Se tatuaría desde la muñeca hasta el codo, y ya tenía el motivo que quería. Algo que crisparía los nervios de muchos, desde luego.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que llevaba la chaqueta de un Slytherin sobre los hombros, ya había levantado muchísimas miradas indiscretas. Sobre todo, por el nombre que detrás había escrito que, con suerte, había tapado un poco su pelo largo. Con suerte. Se quitó la chaqueta, pasando así por su retrato, mientras la joven se hacía una coleta para subir a las habitaciones. Antes de pasarse por la propia, abrió la puerta de la recámara del Slytherin, y dejó su chaqueta perfectamente estirada sobre la cama. Ella no se había dado cuenta que, a parte del rubio, ella era la única que podía entrar en aquella habitación.

En séptimo, muchas de las personas ya habían obtenido la nota requerida por el TIMO, que les hacía dimitir de aquellas clases que no desearan... Lo que Hermione había tomado para poder apuntarse a más clases de lo que a ella le interesaba. Estaba tranquila, relajada. Sabía que pocos habían podido hacerlo, pero desde luego, los exámenes apodados EXTASIS no eran algo que a ella le aterraran, ni mucho menos. Ya había pasado por cosas peores... Sí, el año pasaría rápido. O al menos, se concienció de ello cuando comenzó a hacer sus deberes sobre su propia cama, estudiando siempre más de lo que entraría en el examen.

Horas después, escuchó las cansadas pisadas de Slytherin subir. Ella abrió su propia puerta y con una sonrisa esperó a que el joven rubio le dijera alguna estupidez, pero no fue así.

—_Al menos podrías hacerme esperado para que no me muriera de frío al venir_— determinó Draco, desde su propia habitación.

—_Siempre es más divertido ver a una serpiente encogerse por el frío_— contestó ella. El joven rubio apareció en su habitación, sentándose en una de las sillas de la misma.

—_¿Te parece tan gracioso? Los leones también son de climas cálidos..._— musitó él.

—_Pero aguantan mejor el frío de lo que muchos quieren hacer pensar_— determinó ella—_, ¿hablaste con Nott?_— preguntó, finalmente.

—_¿Cómo sabes que quería hablar con él?_— respondió, preguntando, Malfoy.

—_Porque eres alguien cabezón que siempre desea salirse con la suya_— determinó Hermione.

—_Desde ahora yo le ayudaré con pociones... Después de todo, ambos pudimos llegar al TIMO, y estamos estudiando el doble de esas cosas para intentar pasar el examen de aurores..._

—_Así que ya te decidiste_— determinó ella.

—_Tu amigo Potter me ayudó_— terminó él.

_Y en el siguiente capítulo..._

El viento frío ya se había instalado en las colinas circundantes a Hogwarts, donde todo permanecía tranquilo. Los entrenamientos diarios, el estudio intenso que requería el séptimo año... Todo, en conjunto, había separado al trío de oro. Pero llegaba el _Baile de invierno_ o baile de bienvenida, como Hermione lo había llamado días atrás. ¿Cómo podían tener pareja, si se pasaban los días entre exámenes? Al menos, aquella era la pregunta que se hacía Draco... Que se planteaba, por primera vez, invitar a su carcelera. Dar celos a la comadreja, sin que nadie le reprimiera por ello, sería divertido. No, él no había cambiado tanto, o al menos, quería fingirlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIFTH**

El viento frío ya se había instalado en las colinas circundantes a Hogwarts, donde todo permanecía tranquilo. Los entrenamientos diarios, el estudio intenso que requería el séptimo año... Todo, en conjunto, había separado al trío de oro. Pero llegaba el _Baile de invierno_ o baile de bienvenida, como Hermione lo había llamado días atrás. ¿Cómo podían tener pareja, si se pasaban los días entre exámenes? Al menos, aquella era la pregunta que se hacía Draco... Que se planteaba, por primera vez, invitar a su carcelera. Dar celos a la comadreja, sin que nadie le reprimiera por ello, sería divertido. No, él no había cambiado tanto, o al menos, quería fingirlo. Había pasado un buen rato hablando con Potter de lo que tendría que hacer cuando fuera _amable_ con él, aunque siempre con la posibilidad de que perdiera... No, un Slytherin nunca pierde, al menos, eso se recordó él. El denso abrigo que rodeaba su cuerpo era suficiente para el clima que había fuera del castillo. Varita en manga, había descubierto que el Bosque Prohibido era su mejor sitio para estudiar. Los exámenes le estaban matando, pero más lo hacían sus absurdos pensamientos. Se palpó su pelo corto, sintiendo como todo en él parecía congelarse. Pero debía de estar allí un rato más. Bajo su brazo derecho, un libro de hechizos, sin duda, necesarios para pasar aquel curso. Hasta el momento le había ido bien, al menos en los exámenes. Otras cosas todavía no lo habían golpeado con su realidad. Y la realidad era que estaba solo, que habían matado a sus padres, que su fortuna estaba congelada en manos de McGonagall, que tenía que comportarse bien con al menos dos de los integrantes del trío de oro, ya desaparecido. Pensó en la comadreja, y le salió una sonrisa. El Weasley parecía haber desaparecido de la vida de todos ellos. Y sin más mentarlo, allí lo vio, delante de él.

Malfoy se mantuvo en silencio, completamente estático, contemplando como el de pelo rojo besaba apasionadamente a otra joven que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. Una arcada le subió a Draco hasta la misma garganta, mientras la risa se agolpaba en su boca. Si que había superado rápido a la _sangre sucia_ aquel traidor. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera si quiera escucharle, el joven desapareció de aquel lugar. Anduvo durante otro rato más, ya sumido en qué debía hacer. Tenía que buscarse una pareja, y estaba claro que no quería que fuera Pansy quien fuera con él. No le debía nada, incluso, había testificado en su contra. Los celos eran malos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, había llegado al estadio, observando como había algunos equipos entrenando en paz. Se acordó de las trifulcas que había para que solo un equipo entrenara y ahora... Parecía que a ninguno le importaba realmente compartir. Así fue, como el joven subió hasta las gradas, las de su propia casa, para poder observar alguna presencia en las de al lado. Divertido, se situó junto a ellas.

—_Que placer tener aquí, Malfoy_— ironizó Hermione, mientras Neville le dedicaba una mirada que, si lo hubiera podido matar, seguro que lo hubiera hecho.

—_No busco pelea, Granger_— repitió el chico.

—_Lo se, pero yo sí_— determinó la de pelo castaño. ¡Allí estaba! ¡La valentía Gryffindor! Digna de verla en una joven como aquella. Inclinado hacia delante, Neville sucumbió ante la presencia del rubio, levantándose con una pequeña disculpa para Hermione mientras se retiraba.

—_Parece que he asustado a tu amigo_— dijo Draco.

—_¿Y te parece raro?_— se rió la chica, con un deje de nuevo de sarcasmo—_, quería hablar contigo._

—_Toda una curiosidad, Granger, aquí estoy_— se rió el rubio.

—_Eres la última persona con la que quieren verme en el baile de invierno_— dijo la joven. Draco exhibió entonces una de sus mejores sonrisas. Había ganado. No solo se había fijado en aquella Gryffindor la última semana, sino que, a demás, había conseguido que ella misma le invitara al baile. Hermione dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—_Así que esta es la famosa rebeldía y osadía de los Gryffindor_— determinó Malfoy—_, ¿Qué ocurre Granger? ¿Te has quedado sin amigos a los que invitar al baile?_

—_Igual que tú, Malfoy... ¿O crees que no corre el rumor de que no has invitado a nadie, y nadie quiere ir contigo?_— determinó la joven. La sonrisa de Malfoy se torció durante unos segundos.

—_He visto a tu... Antiguo novio muy ocupado con una chica de pelo castaño en el bosque prohibido... ¿Es eso no? ¿Quieres darle celos?_— determinó el joven. Ella dejó caer una exclamación en su garganta, mientras entornaba los ojos.

—_Es simple, Malfoy. ¿Quieres o no?_— determinó ella.

—_Nos consideraran raros, y será tu condena social_— contestó el chico.

—_¿Mi condena social? ¿Qué clase de estatus crees que tengo?_— se rió ella.

—_Sabes perfectamente que a mí me vendría muy bien que me vieran con una... hija de muggles, y que a demás fuera integrante de "el trío de oro"_— determinó—_, incluso puede que me diera puntos para ganar a Potter en nuestra apuesta._

—_Ya le ayudaré a él de alguna otra forma, para darle puntos también. Así estaréis igualados_— dijo ella, como si creyera que eso le importaba al rubio.

—_Tenemos que hablar de lo que llevaremos puesto, Granger_— le contestó Draco, aceptando así su propuesta.

—_¿Llevaremos? ¿Qué quieres decir?_— preguntó ella.

—_Tú no, pero yo tengo un mínimo estatus que mantener_— comenzó Draco—_, a demás, imagino que repetirás vestido, el hecho de que no tengas dinero del que disponer..._

—_Draco, no empieces con eso_— le cortó ella.

—_¿Me has llamado por mi nombre, Granger? Así que nos daremos confianza después de esto..._— se rió el Slytherin.

—_Cállate Malfoy_— le contestó ella.

—_Draco, llámame Draco... Si quieres que el Weasley se muera de celos, mejor llámame Draco, Hermione._

—_Cállate Draco_— le cortó ella, corrigiéndose. Un segundo después, los dos estallaron en risas. Quizás aquello dejó extrañados a todos los participantes de aquella sesión de Quiddytch. Pero a ellos no les importó en absoluto.

—_Mañana pediré a McGonagall que nos deje un traslador, tenemos un vestido que comprar_— determinó el rubio, poniéndose en pie y retirándose. No le dio oportunidad a la joven de retirarle la palabra, o si quiera decirle que no. Un rato después, Hermione también se levantó. Cuando se disponía a salir, Harry la interceptó, algo curioso por lo que había observado. Él era el más cuerdo de los dos, o al menos, era lo que pensaba en aquel momento la joven. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido invitar a aquel chico? Quizás compasión. Sabía que casi ninguna chica, por muy atractivo que el fuera, aceptaría ir con él. Un ex-mortífago era difícil de aceptar. Quizás aquello también lo ayudara. Él los podía haber matado en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo... Allí estaban.

—_¿Estabas hablando con Malfoy?_— le preguntó Harry sin saludar.

—_Le invité al baile de invierno_— anunció Hermione. Harry, como si aquello fuera una broma, se echó a reír. Momentos después se dio cuenta de que no lo era, y de que el gesto serio de su amiga le decía que tuviera cuidado con lo que mentaba.

—_¿Estás loca?_— siseó el Gryffindor mientras la agarraba del brazo, parándola—_, te dije que podríamos ir los dos, para que no tuvieras que pasar por más líos..._

—_Tú debes ir con Ginny, ella lo quiere, tú también_— repitió ella—_, a demás, no estará mal si queremos ayudar un poco a Draco..._

—_¿Lo has llamado por su nombre?_— exclamó Harry.

—_No seas infantil, Harry James Potter_— le dijo Hermione—_, no te preocupes por esto, y vamos, tenemos que estudiar..._

Y así fue. Ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde pasaron el resto de la tarde encerrados. Era complicado para Hermione concentrarse después de lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido?, sin embargo, aquello no había sido algo normal. No, claro que no lo era.

—_¿En qué estás pensando?_— se dijo a sí misma, en voz alta, interrumpiendo a todos los que en aquel momento se encontraban sumidos en sus libros en la biblioteca.

—_¿Hermione?_— le preguntó Harry. Ella movió la cabeza de forma negativa, llevándose la mano a la frente. Recogió rápidamente todas las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa y simplemente se marchó. Casi corrió por los pasillos de aquel castillo como si no encontrara un final satisfactorio para ella misma. Pronto se dio de bruces con otro de séptimo año, otra serpiente. Alzó los ojos, algo avergonzada por como la había encontrada, agitada.

—_¿No te han enseñado que no se tiene que correr por los pasillos?_— le preguntó Zabini, ella se pasó su única mano libre por el pelo, pues la otra la llevaba plenamente ocupada por varios volúmenes grandes.

—_No es el mejor momento para lecciones, Zabini, será mejor que te vayas a las mazmorras de una vez_— determinó ella, dándole la espalda y volviendo sobre sus pasos. ¿Qué le importaba volver para allá? Había dejado atrás la Torre de los prefectos por la necesidad de no encontrarse con nadie. Quizás la _sala de los menesteres_ fuera el mejor lugar. Pero... Siempre se arriesgaba a encontrarse a alguien por allí. Por lo que simplemente optó por lo más sencillo.

—_Serpientes que se muerden la cola_— susurró ella al llegar al retrato que daba acceso a la misma torre. Se internó, dejando atrás a dos de los prefectos, a los que ni siquiera miró, pues parecían sumidos en una conversación intensa acompañada de unas copas de alcohol. Cerró la puerta tras sí, mientras con un hechizo silenciador hacía que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que ocurría en aquella habitación. Por primera vez la Gryffindor quiso gritar: ira, celos, amor, rabia, olvido... Sobre todo olvido. No había podido revertir el hechizo que hizo a sus padres. Aquella fue una de las mejores desiciones, sí, mantenerlos alejados de aquella guerra. Aquella fue la decisión más dura pero... Se había quedado sola. Completa y perdidamente sola. No la ayudarían si hacía enfadar a aquel joven que la sustentaba, el joven que salvó-a-todos. Si perdía a Harry, seguramente su vida quedaría condenada a la miseria, por no poder estudiar. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, no debía perderlo... Tampoco quería. Le profería un cariño casi fraternal. Pero los envidiaba. Ahora conocía lo que sentía Harry, soledad... Pero el tenía dinero. Ahora también podía entender a Draco. Ninguno daba muestras de ello. Draco por ser un gran escapista al tratarse de mostrar emociones y Harry... Porque había ocurrido hacía demasiado.

—o—o—o—o—o—

No tardó demasiado en dormise aquella noche, envuelta en lágrimas que nadie había querido escuchar. A las que nadie tampoco había mostrado. Envuelta en su propio carrusel de emociones, y con una voz muy inusual, abrió los ojos. Sintió la mano de alguien sobre su brazo, sobre su piel desnuda. Draco la había movido para despertarla aquella mañana, como en las gradas del estado le había indicado.

—_Arriba, ponte ropa muggle_— le dijo. Hermione, somnolienta, se alzó sobre sus propios codos, mientras el Slytherin se subía las mangas de una camisa blanca. Llevaba un pantalón de traje, y unos zapatos también negros. Parecía ropa muggle, al menos, daba aquella impresión.

—_¿Dónde vamos? Tenemos clase..._— preguntó ella, mientras sacaba sus piernas de la cama y se dirigía frente al espejo. Podía observar por el rabillo del ojo al joven arreglarse las mangas de la camisa. Ella, varita en mano, utilizo hechizo alisador y otro para terminar de maquillarse. Nada simple, solo aquel toque que definía los pómulos, sus rosados labios y sus ojos castaños, haciéndolos más intensos. Malfoy la miró, pero algo más los interrumpió antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera insultarse por lo que hacían. Unos golpes sonaron a la puerta entornada, abriéndola así lentamente alguien de pelirroja cabellera.

—_Hermione, Harry me ha dicho que... Malfoy, qué coño haces aquí_— comenzó Ron, mirando a Hermione mientras entraba en su habitación. Viejas costumbres de años atrás. La confianza había dejado muchos resquicios, entrar sin permiso era uno de ellos. Pero la cara del joven expresaba un horror mayor.

—_Tengo que más derecho que tú, Weasley... Estás en una Torre que no te pertenece_— dijo el rubio, sentándose sobre la cama de Hermione, como si fuera la propia. Hermione, momentáneamente enfadada con ambos, hizo que sus ojos se volvieran blancos unos segundos.

—_¿Qué quieres Ron?_— preguntó ella.

—_Hermione, está en tu habitación es..._

—_Draco, ¿terminas de vestirte en tu habitación? Espérame en la sala común, bajo enseguida..._— dijo ella, dejando a un ensimismado Ron con una anonadado gesto. El Weasley básicamente había entendido que Malfoy había comenzado a vestirse en aquella habitación, por lo que... ¡Sí! Ya tenía una relación. Su gesto, descompuesto, se dirigió hacia el rubio que, con una sonrisa, se despidió de la Gryffindor. Salió por la puerta, sin decirle nada al chico restante, cerrando al tomar el pomo.

—_¿Qué hacía aquí?_— preguntó Ron visiblemente enfadado.

—_¿Qué quieres Ron?_— le preguntó ella, algo cansada, mientras se dirigía a su baúl para escoger algo normal que ponerse.

—_No me has constestado..._— dijo el Gryffindor, pero la mirada de Hermione le dejó claro que debía seguir con lo que había venido—_, Harry me mandó a preguntarte si estabas bien o..._

—_Sí, ¿por qué quería preguntarme él eso? Ni siquiera tenemos hoy clase_— determinó. No era fuera de lo común que no se vieran un día. Clases distintas, distintos profesores en las mismas materias...

—_Quería que te pidiera que vinieras al baile conmigo_— determinó Ron. Ella alzó las cejas, sacando un vestido negro corto y unas medias negras pero muy transparentes.

—_¿Es que acaso no tienes pareja ya?_— le preguntó ella.

—_Te estaba esperando_— le contestó él. Ella alzó las cejas.

—_Ayer en el bosque prohibido no era lo mismo_— determinó ella. Ron carraspeó, entornando los ojos, mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

—_Vas por un mal camino Hermione, Harry se cansará de tu comportamiento y entonces no te quedará..._

—_¿Vas a amenazarme, Ronald Weasley?_— casi exclamó Hermione con sarcasmo.

—_Tú sabrás lo que te juegas_— determinó él, dándose la vuelta. Así, Hermione, supo que había perdido gran parte de lo que tenía de amistad con aquel chico. Y seguramente, a oídos de Harry, necesitaría disculparse. ¿Estaba dispuesta a disculparse por lo que era su conducta normal? No era ella quien había cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana. Suspiró, mientras comenzaba a vestirse. Se puso aquella ropa rápido,y no necesitó arreglarse de ninguna otra manera. Sobre los hombros se colocó una gabardina de un color marrón arena. Se miró en el espejo, pero no parecía ella... ¿Es que acaso la figura de aquel hombre la estaba influenciando de verdad?, movió la cabeza hacia los lados. No. Bajó entonces, sobre unos tacones algo bajos pero terriblemente cómodos, para comprobar los gritos de la sala común de los prefectos. Se quedó parada a mitad de las escaleras, para escuchar lo que pasaba. Se sintió una intrusa en su propia "casa".

—_¿Y por qué sigues aquí joder? ¿Es que acaso alguien te ha invitado a quedarte aquí?_— exclamó Malfoy, para sorpresa de Hermione, con una voz menos sarcástica de lo normal.

—_Cállate serpiente, estoy esperando a que Hermione baje_— contestó Ronald.

—_¿Es que acaso no te ha bastado con que te rechazara una vez, idiota?_— le dijo el rubio riéndose. Hermione también se sintió tentada de esbozar una sonrisa.

—_Sabe que me debe una disculpa, trataba de ser amable y ella.._

—_La amenazaste, idiota, ¿te crees que no os escuché? Vas muy mal si primero la invitas y después la amenazas..._— le dijo Draco. Hermione no se podía creer que el mismísimo Malfoy estuviera dando normas de conducta a Ron. Casi se sintió tentada de reírse. Pero entonces, siguió bajando las escaleras, no escuchando las últimas frases que los chicos pronunciaban casi a gritos. Inclinada hacia delante, varita en manga, la joven apareció en aquella sala provocando que ambos hombres la miraran. Ya no eran jóvenes, ya eran hombres. Se habían convertido en hombres en una guerra que nunca habían tenido que luchar. Ron había adquirido la habilidad de las serpientes para escaquearse de muchas situaciones, pero Draco había adquirido la valentía de los Gryffindor.

—_Muy apropiado_— aprobó Malfoy mirándola de arriba a abajo. La boca de Ronald, entre abierta, dejaba ver que comenzaba a arrepentirse de aquella amenaza. Había perdido mucho.

—_¿No deberías salir de nuestra sala común, Ron? Vamos Draco, no debemos llegar tarde..._— susurró ella, tomando el brazo que le ofrecía el Malfoy mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta, dejando allí, como una estatua, al pelirrojo.

Anduvieron los primeros minutos así, cerca el uno del otro, agarrados pero, antes de llegar a una de las esquinas principales, se separaron. Sabían que no había sido teatro, pero era mejor guardar ciertas apariencias. El misterio solía llamar más la atención que lo obvio. Ambos sabían que eran objetos de muchas miradas. Primeramente por el resonar de los tacones de Hermione, a demás de por sus ropas. No era normal ver vestido a dos alumnos en día de escuela con ropas normales... A demás, ambos desplegaban parte de la elegancia que tenían. Draco se había colocado sobre la camisa una americana que mantenía abierta, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Ninguno de los dos hablaron, hasta que Malfoy se acercó para susurrar la contraseña que daba acceso al despacho de la nueva directora. Al entrar, se encontraron con McGonagall frente a ellos, tras su mesa, mirando el retrato de Dumbledore.

—_Sentimos el retraso, una inesperada visita a nuestra Torre..._— susurró Malfoy, cohibido.

—_¿Ocurrió algo que deba saber, prefecto?_— le cortó McGonagall. La joven se pudo dar cuenta de que la directora poseía un gran poder sobre el joven que tenía delante.

—_Una simple conversación con Ronald Weasley, nada fuera de lo común..._— susurró Hermione.

—_Ya veo_— contestó McGonagall, poniéndose en pie. Entre las manos, llevaba un anillo—_, debo decir que me tomó por sorpresa que ayer el señor Malfoy me comunicara que asistiría al baile con el Premio Anual, y que necesitaba de su dinero para comprar las ropas adecuadas..._

—_Directora, yo..._— comenzó Hermione.

—_No obstante, no he mentado que no me agrade la idea, pero tengan cuidado_— determinó ella—_, ya tiene, señor Malfoy, el dinero que requirió, aunque ya le avisé de que sería excesivo... Así que aquí tenéis vuestro traslador. Tener infinito cuidado fuera, el colegio se tendrá que hacer responsable si os pasa algo._

—_Responsable ante nadie_— susurró Malfoy, tomando aquel traslador antes de cedérselo a Hermione. Agarró la muñeca de esta, antes de que se colocara aquel objeto sin mediar palabra.

Ambos sabían que lo normal era que los vestidos fueran enviados por las pertinentes familias, pero sus casos eran especiales. Estaba demostrado que ambos sabían defenderse, a demás, de que eran mayores de edad a ojos del Ministerio. No tenían demasiados problemas... No obstante, Malfoy agarró por los hombros a Hermione, sacándola del callejón Diagon antes de que una masa los atrapara. Todos sabían que él era un ex-mortífago, por lo que seguramente intentarían atacarlo, y muchos querían que ella contara las anécdotas del grupo en el que creció... No eran una buena pareja. Al salir, los muggles no los miraron. Draco se sintió aliviado. Allí podía pasar por alguien "normal", si trataba de superar su repulsión por aquellos seres sin magia que, poco a poco, estaba consiguiendo.

—_¿Estas bien?_— la voz de Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—_Lo siento, trato de no pensar lo que solía pensar de los muggles, pero me cuesta_— determinó el chico, mientras la soltaba y comenzaban a caminar.

—_¿Por qué has escogido el mundo muggle para comprar los trajes para el baile?_— preguntó ella.

—_Porque no quería que el sastre me matara al ver la jodida marca sobre mi brazo... A demás, después, tengo que hacer algo... Y necesito a los muggles_— determinó Malfoy. Hermione casi rió divertida. No esperaba que algún día pudiera ser testigo de lo que acaba de escuchar—_, pero tú dirás, no tengo ni idea de como van aquí las cosas..._

—_Vamos Draco, verás como esto no es tan malo_— se rió la joven, agarrándolo por el brazo, llevándolo por una conocida zona de tiendas.

* * *

_Y en el próximo capítulo..._

—_¿Qué narices has querido decir con eso?_— siseó Hermione mientras el dependiente se marchaba a hacer algunos dibujos. Malfoy se encogió de hombros mientras miraba de forma distraída todas las cosas que había en aquel lugar. Había embrujado su brazo para que el tatuaje quedara inerte, y fueran capaz de llevar a cabo lo más descabellado que se le había pasado por la mente al rubio.

—_McGonagall me lo aconsejó_— determinó él—_, será como si gritara que rechazo lo que hice, que me arrepiento y me avergüenzo... Pero que paso página._

—_Irán a por ti, Draco, querrán matarte_— susurró Hermione.

—_No será que no lo desean ya_— terminó el joven.


End file.
